The Vampire diaries The Return :Forbidden Love
by M31-28
Summary: an alternative ending to the sixth book and sets a whole new story in motion.this tells the story of what could have happened if Stefan had actually become human instead of damon.Plus Elena tries harder than ever to resist damon after the stefan rescue.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Diaries: The Return – Forbidden Love

Chapter One- Stefan

Stefan felt himself waking. And he knew there was something important that he had to remember; but he was distracted by the aching in his muscles and the way his head was throbbing. What was it he had forgotten?

"Stefan! You're awake!" He heard Elena's voice, excited and warm and he smiled at it welcomingly.

That was what he had forgotten, he was no longer in the doomed cell of the Dark Dimension, instead he was in the comfortable bed of his room in the Boarding House...And best of all Elena was with him, climbing into his arms at the first opportunity.

"Good Morning, My lovely Love." He whispered in her ear and he tightened his grip on her, savouring the scent of her golden hair that fell in waves over him. He stroked it gently; he knew that Elena liked that.

And then he felt the cold trickles, falling down his arms and he opened his eyes to take in Elena's face.

"Why are you crying my lovely?" Stefan questioned, it couldn't be over him, because he was fine. In fact he felt wonderful, no pain or thirst...no thirst for Elena's blood.

"Oh Stefan, I thought that it had hurt you when you changed. You've been so weak ever since it happened and there's no way to help you anymore." Her tears were pouring, spilling over onto his white vest.

"Elena what are you talking about?" Stefan sat up and felt hazy. He tried to remember what had happened over the past few days, but he could only remember darkness and then waking up here to Elena's crying.

"You don't remember anything? You don't remember...Stefan you've forgotten that you've changed?" She sounded shocked and saddened by this; but not angry, Elena would never be angry with him.

"Changed into what, angel?" He held her away and looked at her in taking her gaze. Her face crumpled and she burst into more tears.

"Oh, don't cry Elena. No matter what it is, I know I'll be fine as long as I'm with you." Stefan pulled Elena back into his arms "Now, don't be afraid...Tell me." He added softly, wondering what could have led to this, _from Elena. _The Elena who, when he'd told her he was a Vampire simply kissed him for the rest of that night and allowed him to drink her blood with no fear. The Elena, who died at the mercy of Katherine in Honoria Fell's tomb and had chased to the Dark Dimension just to save him, was now crying in his arms over something that couldn't be so bad. He was here after all.

"Stefan...you're a..." She sobbed.

"What she's trying to say little brother is that you're human, so stick that in you pipe and smoke it" sung a dark voice, smug and so clearly etched into Stefan's memory.

"Damon" Stefan clenched his teeth as Elena looked up in sorrow.

Author's note: - I do not own any Vampire diaries themes or characters, all of which belong to the genius of L.J. Smith

Plus I will write more if people wouldn't mind leaving a few reviews and comments to tell me if you like and thank you to everyone who has already gave me reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Damon

Damon felt his jealousy cause his temper to flare up at his younger Saint of a Brother.

Seeing how Stefan held Elena while she cried into his arms had made Damon drop the bomb harder than he had originally intended to.

"Don't 'Damon' me Boy. You ought to be grateful you're alive, fool. And whatever possessed you to become human?" Damon let the hatred flow into his voice as he aimed it at the brother he loathed holding the girl he loved.

Elena had looked up at Damon with pleading eyes, begging him to leave and let her explain. But did Damon want to give her that satisfaction? Now that Saint Stefan was human, nothing was standing in the way of their love, their ability to live life and grow old together.

'Don't get me wrong' Damon thought 'You wouldn't catch me turning Human for her.' But a sneaky feeling in his stomach made him think that whatever Elena asked with those

Eyes, he would do it with little resistance.

'_Damon, please let me handle this. It's none of your business.'_ Elena begged sending a flow of telepathy using her Power.

Damon flashed a one-hundred kilowatt smile. Now that Stefan was human, Damon could communicate with Elena telepathically and the boy would never know.

"I did it for her..." Stefan's voice muttered "now get out" he finished.

Damon felt his anger rise again and he began to snarl, ready to pounce on Stefan and tear him apart.

'_Damon. You can't do that anymore, the slightest punch from you could kill him. Now please, go' _Elena pleaded.

'_Fine. I'll leave you and your pet in peace. But don't let him tempt me; I might accidentally shred him to pieces on an evening out' _Damon gave Elena his sly smile as she sent a wave of power toward him, pushing him out of the room before slamming the door shut with its force.

After leaving the boarding house in a terrible mood, Damon needed some fun. He thought of the pick of the girls he had. But he had to be careful; most of the females in Fell's church were possessed by a Kitsune female, Misao.

He scanned his brain for all the fun he could get...when he noticed some sign of distress.

Now Damon wasn't Superman, he didn't go around rescuing damsels in distress; in fact, he was usually the one causing the Damsel distress. So his next actions were totally out of his character and he could only put it down to boredom and his need to hurt something to get rid of his bad mood.

He gracefully but quickly headed toward the source of the upset, turning the corner and leading him to the Old woods. He stopped.

'Is it a trap? Was this Misao and Shinichi's idea to condemn him to life in one of their pathetic snow globes?" Damon smiled at the thought of a fight with two Kitsune; a perfect way to release his anger. But should he stay away from this wood and leave the poor kid who was stuck in there with them, after all Damon would never risk his own skin for that of any human... 'Except one' he thought. But he refused to think of Elena.

Eventually, his need for a danger high won out and Damon headed into the woods without another thought, he heard distant screams.

"Playtime" He said to himself as he charged off toward his prey.

He reached a clearing and his game turned out to be something much more serious.

There were no Kitsune to fight. Instead there was only a girl afraid and very alone.

'Bonnie' Damon thought as he regarded the red hair and the clothes on the female.

She lay on the floor twisted and shrieking. Her eyes were open wide, but Damon knew this. He had seen her in a trance before. She rolled around and screamed more.

"Death will claim thee. Death will claim thee...Elena, Death will claim thee."

And then suddenly her eyes came too and she began to cry. Tears fell from her face and Damon watched in awkwardness, wondering if he should help her or run straight to Elena in warning. The words rung in his head, '_Elena, Death will claim thee'._

'No.' Damon thought. 'Never would Elena suffer'. Damon would make certain that nothing harmed his Princess of Darkness again.

But the next words out of the petrified Bonnie's mouth made Damon choose to save her.

For the girl was fast losing consciousness, but she kept whispering a name, over and over and Damon was certain that the only name she would be saying would only be Elena's out of sheer worry. Damon increased his Power, sending it to his ears and listening hard.

"Damon...Damon...da-" Bonnie cried for Him and then she passed out.

Bonnie had been afraid and she had called for Him and only Him.

Damon felt a surge of surprise.

'_Do you like Bonnie?' a voice in his head chimed._

'Yes. She's always been something more than just...Bonnie.' Damon thought to himself.

'_But could you feel for her what you feel for Elena?' Damon's conscience questioned._

'No. No one compares to Elena.' Damon answered himself.

'_But Elena's already made her choice Damon. What's wrong with the next best thing?' The voice queried again, causing Damon to think deeply._

He shrugged the thoughts from his mind, an issue for a later date. Instead he ran to Bonnie and scooped her up in his arms with ease.

He sped through the air, practically flying. It was like holding a fragile flower whilst trying to win a sprinting race. Damon slowed down a little, afraid that he might hurt Bonnie. He ran to the boarding house and straight up the stairs without needing to knock.

He stopped outside the door.

"_Elena. I have Bonnie, I found her in the woods in a trance and she passed out. Can I come in?" _Damon sighed. Usually it wasn't in his nature to ask, but he wanted to be on Elena's good side when he went in. He needed her to believe there was something wrong and she would only do that if he acted deadly serious.

He waited for what felt like hours. Clutching Bonnie and not daring to loosen his grip even a little.

The door opened and Elena and Stefan stood looking out. Elena looked worried; she clearly understood that Damon meant what he said. Stefan however just stared at him shocked.

Damon walked past Stefan, ignoring the look and reluctantly placed Bonnie on the bed.

"Since when do you knock?" Stefan asked as Damon went to stand by the window.

"Since when do you care? And speaking of when, when did you last have a bath? Jesus Stefan you stink." Damon looked at his brother.

"What are you talking about Damon, I don't smell of anything."

"Wrong little brother. You stink like a weak human."

"GET OUT." Stefan scowled.

Damon flashed his kilowatt smile and remained where he was, stealing looks at Bonnie and at Elena, who was dabbing a wet cloth on her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena 

Elena felt her every muscle go cold.

"Those were the exact words Damon?" Stefan asked, concerned.

"That's what she said. No exaggeration, you have my word on that brother." Elena looked up at Damon. His words were true; she could tell they were being spoken from the Damon who regretted getting Stefan locked away in the dark dimension. This was the Damon who she had begun to fall in love with on their journey to saving Stefan.

And the fear in her body elevated further at how serious he was. Damon would never give his word on something untrue; it was one of the things you could always trust. Damon never broke or lied about his word.

She sat herself down on the bed, by the side of Bonnie who was propped up on the pillows, looking nervously at Elena and the groggily putting a hand to her head.

"I'm sorry Elena. You know what I'm like in a trance, I just talk rubbish, I'm sure it's nothing." She started. Elena felt as though Bonnie was trying harder to convince herself that the words she had spoken were false, let alone console Elena.

'_You know, Bonnie's never been wrong.' _Elena heard Damon whisper in her mind.

'_Thanks Damon. That makes me feel so much better.' _Elena thought right back and she saw Damon look at her with a slight smile. But it wasn't from humour; it was hiding an emotion he didn't want seen

Elena couldn't bear the thought that after everything she had done to get back her Stefan, after everything he'd given up to be Human for her, that she would simply die now and that would be the end?

'Oh no you don't Elena Gilbert! You are not going out without some major fighting back' Elena thought to herself.

'_I should hope not too! You better not give up on us Salvatore's now' Damon's voice spoke again._

'_Do you mind eavesdropping on my private thoughts?' Elena replied adding a hint of annoyance to her words._

'_You can't eavesdrop on thoughts that are being yelled at you' he sent back amused._

Elena looked at him, realised that she had lost control of her aura and used her Power to hide it completely.

'_Sorry. Being told that death is going to claim you kind of throws you off.' _Elena answered and their telepathy was interrupted by Stefan starting to talk.

"Elena. Love, don't be afraid. There's no way anything is going to hurt you ever again." Stefan walked over to the bed and sat beside her to take her hand.

"And how do you plan to stop it Brother? You're just a human now; you're not protecting her from anything in a hurry." Damon glared at Stefan.

"And you think you can?" Stefan snapped back.

"I think I have a precaution we can take; yes" Damon answered in a matter of fact way.

Elena lifted her head, 'Where is he going with this?' she thought to herself, wondering what Damon was doing, messing with Stefan this way.

"Whatever it is, I'm certain we're not going to like it" Stefan muttered back, clearly angry about not being able to protect Elena as well now he was human.

"Ah. But hear me out brother. What if we were to take certain...measures...to ensure that if Elena did accidentally get...killed; well then she wouldn't exactly die...not permanently anyway." Elena could tell that Damon was wording his suggestion carefully, but she didn't understand what he meant.

Stefan however clearly did.

"Damon! Any excuse with you isn't it! This is serious and all you're thinking about is your next fix?" He yelled jumping up off the bed and getting ready to head toward Damon, fists clenched. But Elena was faster and she grabbed him and pulled him back to the bed.

"Stefan, calm down" She whispered in his ear and gave him a gentle kiss to get him to focus. Stefan sighed deeply with rage at his brother, but Elena felt him relax a little under her touch.

Elena still didn't understand what Damon was suggesting.

'_Damon. What are you suggesting exactly?' She sent to him, still holding Stefan in her hug._

'_Well, it's only sense. A little blood sharing between us would make it as though if you did die...you'd come back a Vampire. It's the perfect way to cheat Death.' Damon sent back at Elena felt a little hope. _

'It could work' she thought to herself but then she shook the idea from her head 'how could you even think of being that disloyal to Stefan. What would it do to him! Shame on you Elena' she cried at her own mind.

"I'm actually hurt that you would think that way Stefan. Here am I, offering to help make your one true love invincible from death and you think it is for my own gain?" Damon put his hand to his heart as he acted his words to Stefan.

Elena prepared to restrain Stefan again, knowing he would fly off the handle, but she was shocked when he just sat there numb.

She fought back herself this time. "Stop it Damon, right now. We'll talk about how to 'make me invincible' later, but Stefan needs to rest now so..." Elena raised her eyebrows at Damon, trying to get him to leave.

'_Damon, Bonnie needs to get home. She's been through a lot today and if you wouldn't mind taking her...' Elena sent to Damon, desperate to get him gone. _

Damon looked disappointed, but he nodded and walked over to pick Bonnie up.

"Wait." Stefan whispered and Damon and Bonnie froze.

Elena looked at Stefan confused.

"Damon, though I hate the very idea of you being all over Elena. If you promise to only see it as doing me a great favour...though I doubt it will be unpleasant for you...Look, I am asking you to do this to save Elena because I can't save her anymore." Stefan kept his eyes on the floor like a shamed puppy. Elena saw tears in his evergreen eyes and her heart tugged.

'He thinks he's letting me down' she thought.

"Stefan, there's no need. We'll find another way; I swear there will be another way." Elena cried, taking his face in her hands.

"No. This is the only way I know you will be safe. I will not stop you from being protected as far as any possibility will allow just because of my pride. Damon can give you that and I can't. And I know he'll never let me live it down...but it something I need him to do, if I'm going to be able to stay sane." Stefan was trying to stop his tears and his pain was so torturing Elena's own tears had started welling.

"Look Stefan, No! I won't do it." Elena cried. She couldn't even think of letting herself do that with Damon.

"Do it for me my lovely love. Please." Stefan looked up at her, taking in her beauty.

Silence was between them as they looked into each other's eyes, each filled with love, ready to die for each other.

Damon interrupted their embrace and completely ruined the atmosphere.

"Right then, it's a date." Damon grinned.

'He doesn't understand. He's never understood the love that Stefan and I have.' Elena thought.

Stefan stood up at Damon's smirk. "Believe me, I would never ask...and if you dare try to take advantage of this..." His fists were clenched again and Elena felt no wish to restrain him this time. This wouldn't be pleasant between her and Damon. She would make it as painful as she possibly could for herself if that was what she had to do.

"Anything for you brother, I'm certain I will hate every minute." Damon said with a wink at Elena.

Stefan went to charge forward, ready to lash out at Damon.

Damon had clearly anticipated this so he had already scooped up Bonnie and was heading out of the door.

'_I'll see you soon, Elena. And next time, it will be under very good circumstances.' Elena heard Damon's voice echoed as he left. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elena

Elena searched each aisle of the grocery store, picking up bits and bobs she thought Stefan would need now he was human.

Holding her basket tightly, she stopped at the toothbrushes. 'Would he prefer green, or blue?' She thought to herself and then laughed out loud. 'Today, you got told that you were going to die and then your ex-vampire boyfriend asked his 'your-slightly-in-love-with-him' brother Damon to share blood with you so you'll turn into a vampire for the second time in your complicated life if you should accidentally stop breathing. And yet you're still thinking about what colour Toothbrush Stefan might like? Maybe you could ask him to think about it while you drink his brother's blood!' Elena then yelled at herself and with a sigh just grabbed the green one.

"I'd go for the blue, personally." His velvet voice sent shivers up her spine.

Elena turned around to see Damon, smirking mischievously.

"Seriously, it was his favourite colour as a child." He winked at her again and she felt herself blush.

"I think I'll stick with the green...thanks anyway." She added sarcastically and then headed toward the shower gels.

She was trying to choose between the scented rose bottle, pink and romantic looking, versus the honey and jasmine that she thought might help him to relax. She went with the Honey.

"Oh, I'd get the Lavender actually," Damon said, pointing to a completely different make of Shower gel, "it's supposed to protect you against dark spirits so it might help you." Damon's voice interrupted again.

"Did you want something; or is your purpose in life to annoy me and rub life's problems in your brother's face? And besides it's not for me! It's to help Stefan relax." Elena felt her cheeks redden a little again when she begun to talk about Stefan. It felt too personal to talk about him with Damon.

"Actually, I came to see you. To check if the whole 'Death will claim thee' nonsense didn't drive you off the edge. And besides, where is ; I'm amazed he let you go for a second'" Damon stared at her, trying to see if there was some hidden fear behind Elena's eyes.

'I have to be strong for Stefan' she thought to herself, trying to avoid the gaze of Damon.

'_You know, I could be strong for you while you're being strong for Stefan' _Damon actually sounded serious.

'_You could get out of my head...never mind the 'being strong for me'. And Damon I don't appreciate what you did to Stefan earlier. How could you even suggest that to him?" _Elena tried to sound annoyed.

"I'm just trying to help my dear fool of a Brother to save his, rather delicious looking, girlfriend. Believe me I haven't forgotten how you tasted in the Dark Dimension." Damon flashed a smile and then he pecked her playfully on the lips before Elena could move.

"Don't! Don't ever do that again unless I say you can." Elena cried at him as she quickly dashed off to the next aisle.

'_I look forward to that conversation...' Damon sent as Elena refused to turn back around to look at his face, which she knew would be smiling. _

'_Yeah well, don't hold your breath you annoying...devil of a vampire!' she yelled at him, reacting the only way she could, feeling so disloyal to Stefan for even that little peck from Damon. _

Damon appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye and he was deadly serious.

"I'm sorry Elena. And you have my word that I will not try to kiss you without you asking first...but I'm pretty certain you will ask, sooner than you think. Because I am not denying that you love Stefan; but no matter how you try you cannot deny that you feel for me too." Damon's blue eyes pierced straight through her soul and Elena knew how true the last part of that statement may be. But she also knew that her love for Stefan was the dominant part of her Salvatore craving.

She realised what she had to do. And she knew that it would either crush Damon or make him so angry none of the people in the store would survive. She knew it was going to hurt her and she knew that it wasn't going to be entirely true. But she had to say it.

"Look, Damon. You aren't making this easy for any of us. You're hurting Stefan, and I swear to god that if you hurt him anymore it will result in you hurting me. And more importantly for you Damon, you're going to hurt yourself...because even though you're right and part of me does love you, I can keep control over my emotions for you and for Stefan and I have made a choice; whether you like it or not. It's irrelevant because the tables aren't turning any time soon. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I am going to be the reason that Damon Salvatore will withdraw back into his shell of hurt and hate. I'm certain that now, I probably have a place on the podium of people you most despise for saying all of this. I just had to set you straight Damon. Because what you're hoping for just isn't going to happen, not until mine and Stefan's bodies lay lifeless on the floor and even if you drag me back to this world against my will, I will never be your princess of darkness. **I Have Chosen."** Elena choked on the tears that were pouring from her eyes and took a deep breath from her long speech. She knew it had been harsh, in-compassionate and cruel, but she didn't know what other way would work on Damon. And a part of her knew she would regret this speech forever because she did love Damon and it was that part of her that dreaded Damon's next reaction.

Damon, sheet white was frozen in his stance. He didn't look angry...he looked so hurt and defeated that Elena wondered if she had taken away his only reason to live. She wondered if he was going to die right there on the spot because of her and she knew that she didn't mean everything in that speech. But she had to have him believe that she did. Otherwise, he would never take her and Stefan seriously; never see them as a permanent arrangement.

It was too much to hold the gaze of the broken man in front of her. Her heart felt shattered into a million pieces. Her love for Damon had to be forbidden, otherwise she couldn't truly devote herself to the Stefan she couldn't live without, the one who had even turned human for her again. Who had spent so long in that Cell, just waiting and hoping and relying on her to pull him through. He would be waiting at the boarding house for her now as well.

She just dropped the basket at her feet, gave Damon one last kiss, the goodbye kiss she allowed herself but it made the thought of leaving him here all the more difficult. She ran out of the store and when she stole a glance back at the place where He had been, she now saw nothing but a basket that now was strangely empty.

Damon was gone.

Elena carried on around the corner and headed to her car. She stopped dead. Damon was standing there already and she felt herself go cold, for the first time she was actually fully scared of what he might do.

But he simply ran toward her with such speed she flinched. He handed her a brown paper bag.

"You forgot these." He said and Elena simply opened her mouth in shock.

"Damon..." She started, clutching the paper back with Stefan's items in.

"It's okay. I understand...but I don't believe you." And for the second time that day, Damon disappeared with a quick smile.

Elena gasped in disbelief...after all that she had just said to him...'This guy never gives up!' she thought to herself furiously.

* * *

P.s- i would like to devote this chapter to Becky who aside from kellan lutz would like to marry damon :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elena 

Elena was holding the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were turning white.

The drive from the grocery store out of town was too long; she wanted to get back to Stefan now. She hated going so far for just a few things but to everyone in Fell's church, Elena Gilbert was dead and buried long ago and she couldn't risk anyone seeing her and causing any more trouble in Fell's church. It was more like 'Hells' church now as it was, without having the wandering soul of Elena about the place.

She turned down a winding lane, darkness fallen all around.

She was still frustrated about Damon and his annoying reaction to her speech earlier. How could he have such a big ego?

'He wasn't lying though was he Elena?' She thought to herself sighing for the fifth time on her drive.

She had to do something for Stefan. Tell him everything she'd never told him, just in case Damon tried to pull anything while she was out at the grocery store one day. She hadn't got around to telling Stefan about what had happened between her and his brother in the Dark Dimension yet.

Her stomach gave a nervous jolt. What if it was too late? What if her words at the store had caused Damon to go straight to Stefan and emphasize every detail of their trip?

"Damon wouldn't..." She said out loud just to make it sound more real.

She sped up, pushing the dial higher towards the 50mph mark.

She had to get home first.

'_Your being ridiculous Elena. Damon probably just went to get some girl or something. Why would he tell Stefan? He's trying to stay on your good side, and that certainly wouldn't help.' _Elena told herself, but she increased her speed further.

This was exactly the problem; she didn't trust Damon one bit. Not with something like this anyway...

She flowed some of her Power to her eyes to see the dulling road.

She noticed something in the distance.

'What is that, some sort of...?' She thought before seeing a Fox like silhouette clearly. It was just far enough

Her heart almost stopped. What did she do? Slow down? Turn around? What would Stefan have her do?

She pulled out her cell and stabbed in the number, praying Stefan had kept it on the bedside where she'd told him to in case _ he _had needed_ her _help_. _

It rung a few times...

'_Oh Stefan pick up please.' She begged in her head._

"Hello?" Came a confused voice on the other end of the phone.

"Oh thank heavens! Stefan, I don't know what to do, what looks like a Kitsune is standing in the way of the road. It's a fair way away and I don't think it's seen me..." She started jabbering down the phone.

"Elena, stay where you are; turn off all the headlights and cut the engine. Make sure you are completely blended into the night okay? I'll get help to you soon." Stefan's voice sounded worried and pained.

Elena realised he was feeling terrible because he couldn't come to save her anymore. Now that he was human, he couldn't get to her in a matter of minutes...

Elena did as he said and cut the engine and the headlights. The only sound in the pitch darkness was her heavy nervous breathing as she clutched the phone to her cheek.

"Okay, I've done it." She whispered.

"Now, I have to hang up and call someone to come help you. But don't be afraid love; I won't let anything hurt you." He said back, his voice calmed Elena a little.

"Okay. Stefan- I love you." She whispered again, not knowing what else to say.

"I love you, Angel." He replied and cut the phone quickly avoiding the goodbye that neither of them wanted to hear.

Elena was left alone in the quiet darkness.

She focused ahead using her Power again.

Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her...the figure looked closer; still not close enough to see anything but the thick black silhouette outline.

She blinked and focused again...then the fear surged through her.

The Figure was getting bigger...the Kitsune was getting closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stefan

Stefan lifted himself out of the chair almost as fast as he used to as a vampire.

The fear was welling in him more than it ever had before.

'Think Stefan! Think' He yelled at his mind.

Who could he call to fight a Kitsune?

He felt himself getting more and more frustrated. If he'd waited, if he'd have thought to become human after all this had finished, he could be saving Elena right now.

"Oh you stupid idiotic _fool"_ Stefan yelled out loud and grabbed his head frustrated.

Then it clicked. Just the word 'Fool' triggered Stefan to think of someone. Someone who he knew cared for Elena and who was strong enough to save her.

Stefan grabbed his phone, ready to call Damon when there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Perfect timing, of course someone has to knock on the door just when I'm a little preoccupied!" Stefan yelled angrily.

He ran to the door and yanked it open, hoping it wasn't Meredith or Bonnie; he didn't have time to explain everything.

Damon was standing in the doorway with his eyebrows raised.

Normally the sight of him would make Stefan even more frustrated but this time He was Stefan's saviour.

"Hey, little Brother; I'm here to talk to you and Elena about my proposition earlier." Damon smiled.

Stefan spun around and grabbed his coat and Damon frowned.

"What's wrong Stefan?" Damon asked, seriously.

"Elena's in trouble. It's Shinichi. Will you drive me?" Stefan asked not bothering to think about the hatred him and his brother had shared for so long. This was about saving Elena and that was all that was important.

Damon nodded and was already in the car starting the engine before Stefan had got to the door of the Boarding house.

"Damon! I don't know where she is. Oh how stupid am I; I didn't even ask!" Stefan yelled as Damon looked to him for a direction to drive.

Stefan thought about calling her...but he couldn't risk her phone ringing loudly and giving away her position.

He looked at his brother helplessly.

"Just hold on a minute. I'll try and talk to her." Damon told Stefan, his voice was calm but his eyes held apprehension.

He closed his eyes and went silent as Stefan watched anxiously.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elena

Elena was shaking now. Terrified. It had been about ten minutes since she called Stefan and no one had interrupted the darkness except for the shape, which was just coming over the top of the hill. He only had to come down the hill and cross the gently trickling stream that ran down the left hand side of Elena's car.

Elena was desperately trying to think of something to protect herself.

Her breathing was nearing hyperventilation. She grabbed the paper bag that contained Stefan's items and tipped it upside down; readying it to help steady her breathing.

But then she saw a purple bottle. Lavender shower gel, Damon had slipped it in beside the green honey bottle she had picked for Stefan. She remembered his words...

"_Oh, I'd get the Lavender actually; it's supposed to protect you against dark spirits so it might help you."_

Elena sighed and gave a little whine. She couldn't believe she was about to do this, and she definitely wasn't happy about ruining her favourite jeans.

She unclipped the lid of the Gel and squirted it all over her. Her trousers, her top and her hair, she made sure she was covered head to toe. She made sure she left a little in the bottle to squeeze at her attacker.

She half moaned half laughed.

"You didn't just squirt shower gel all over you as a weapon against a Kitsune...you idiot!" She was laughing her head off, she felt as if she had gone so far into fear that she just had to laugh it out.

'_Elena, can you hear me?' Elena heard Damon's voice ring in her head and it stopped her laughing almost as quick as it had started. _

'_Damon! I need help! Did Stefan call you?' she sent back._

'_Yes. He's here with me. We're in the car but he forgot to ask where you were like a major...' Damon started but Elena interrupted._

'_Like a majorly nervous boyfriend worrying about his in trouble again girlfriend' she_ wouldn't listen to him blame this on Stefan.

'_Yes well, if that's what you want to call it. Where are you?" His voice asked slightly sarcastic?_

'_I'm on the old wood lane heading into Fell's church. The road you go down to get to the grocery store' She replied 'But Damon, don't let Stefan come with you to get me.' _

As she expected, Damon turned it into something it wasn't.

"_Okay princess, if you want it to be just you and me that can be arranged any time. But is now the best time you think to ask?" _

"_Damon, I mean do not bring him while there are Kitsune around! He could get killed!" I sent back angrily. _

"_Yeah, yeah. I'll use that excuse for you. See you in ten ticks."_

"_Damon I don't have ten ticks! The Kitsune is getting closer, he's seen me." _

"It was only a figure of speech, sweetie." Came a smug voice from next to her and Elena screamed aloud before she could help herself.

"Damon! You scared the god damn hell out of me...again!" Elena yelled, and then she remembered the Shower Gel.

He regarded her and smiled a little, biting his cheeks to refrain from laughing.

"I was running out of options!" Elena gritted her teeth at him, almost daring him to laugh; she sent a glare to him.

"Well, at least you listen to some things I say!"He burst into laughter and then he settled his face into a simple smile, still amused "It was true, what I said. Lavender does protect from dark spirits...it was good thinking, just not how I ever expected Elena Gilbert to look like." He smiled, winked and then he told her to get out of the car.

"What? You want me to go out into _the night with that_ thing getting closer by the second, sorry Damon but I asked to be saved not used as bait!" Elena muttered moodily. To be quite honest she was sick of monsters hunting her every night. All she'd wanted was to go home and spend a quiet evening with Stefan, hopefully talk with each other about their time apart. Stefan was keen to hear what had led to them saving him.

"No Elena. I want you to get out so that I can move over and drive" Damon raised his eyebrows in a 'do-you-have-to-be-so-dramatic?' way.

"Oh. Well why you didn't explain clearer!" She moaned and climbed quickly out of the car to run around to the passenger side.

Damon started the exhaust and pushed the foot pedal hard, speeding down the road. Elena watched as the Kitsune started to head toward them with great speed at the sight of the headlights.

"It's coming Damon!" Elena cried.

He pushed his foot on the brake hard and something thudded into the back of the car, Elena gave a scream.

He was out of the car at vampire speed and after five minutes of silence Elena climbed out too.

"Damon?" she called into the night. It was pitch black towards the back of the car and she had to feel for the end of the vehicle. Silence.

"Ssssh!" came a voice from the trees.

"Damon, please tell me that's you." Elena asked, wondering what she would do if it wasn't him.

The trees ruffled heavily and footsteps echoed, an owl tooted giving the night even more supernatural pull over Elena.

"Damon!" she whispered the lightest she could, she barely dared to breathe.

More leaves crunching under someone's footsteps. The sound of someone being dragged along the ground followed someone else's ragged mutterings.

Elena felt as if she should run. But she couldn't make herself do it; she couldn't leave Damon just to save herself; she didn't even know that it wasn't Damon coming through the trees.

A figure rushed through the slight opening; Elena gasped trying to make the shape out.

"Elena. Open the boot." Damon's voice came, Elena would have said he sounded out of breath, but she knew that was impossible for a vampire.

"Damon where is it?" Elena gulped not daring to say 'Kitsune'.

"_It _will be in the car when you open the damn boot!" His voice snaked at her, again it sounded wheezy.

She fiddled with the keys and tried to gain control of her nerves.

After feeling around for the key hole of the boot she unlocked it and lifted it easily.

The car light came on and she got a full view of Damon.

He was sheet white and had a large gash down his cheek. Blood was pouring from the deep cut. He was heaving a large Kitsune into the boot.

It wasn't Misao or Shinichi as she had feared. It was a new Kitsune but he looked just as cruel. His entire body was covered with black fur and he had to large pointy ears and six tails. Instead of his hair being tipped with red like Shinichi's it was tipped with fluorescent green, like the woods surrounding them only more shocking and vibrant.

Not caring to regard the Kitsune for much longer, Elena looked back to Damon who was clutching his chest and wheezing again.

'This is wrong. Vampires shouldn't wheeze' Elena thought to herself, grabbing Damon.

He collapsed into her arms and removing his hand from his chest to reveal more blood, trickling like a little stream.

"Damon!" Elena screamed, dragging him to the passenger seat of the car and heaving him into the car.

"It's okay, I'll start to heal soon" he said, finally managing to hold his own weight and sit back in the car chair; but he didn't sound so convinced.

Elena, shaken as she was realised the urgency of Damon's injuries. She charged around to the other side of the car and slipped the key easily into the exhaust, she revved the engine a little just to get it going. She felt a little nervous at the thought of having a knocked out Kitsune in her boot.

Damon couldn't hide the next gasp of his pain and Elena could see that his shirt couldn't absorb any more Blood.

She sighed and feeling totally disloyal to Stefan, yet almost anticipating the sweet feeling of Damon taking her blood; she whispered..."Take some".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Stefan 

Stefan sat helplessly in Damon's latest fancy set of wheels. He gripped the smooth beige leather seats in worry. The small sports car frame made him feel claustrophobic for the first time in almost two hundred years.

'Typical Damon, only he could pull off owning a fluorescent yellow Ferrari Enzo, reaching over 350 miles an hour in the middle of the tiny town of Mystic falls." Stefan thought whilst laughing nervously to himself; but his eyes flicked to his silver watch, the street lamp reflecting off the left of the face.

He thrummed his hands against the cream steering wheel in frustration, wishing Damon had told him what was going on before doing his disappearing act at Vampire speed.

And Stefan knew at that moment he had not only a grave mistake, but a very selfish one also.

This would be it from now onwards. Stefan stuck behind the scenes, worrying out of his mind about Elena whilst relying entirely on Damon to save and not seduce the love of his life. And both Elena and Damon had powers, Stefan was now the liability and he couldn't stand it.

'How could Elena live with this before?' He thought to himself, swearing that he would never force her to stay behind or make her wait for him ever again.

His phone started ringing and even human he answered it at ace speed.

"Damon?" he said sternly, expecting his brother's voice down the phone.

"No, it's Elena. Stefan, meet me at the boarding house." The phone went dead.

Stefan could cry. Elena sounded so strong; she didn't need him anymore to protect her. He was just a constant threat, a vulnerable target for "mythical" creatures. How could he have been so stupid; not to wait for all this Kitsune nonsense to be settled before getting rid of his greatest asset?

Stefan was thankful for a number of things; for on, he at least could still remember to drive this car; he could see how the 350mph speed appealed to Damon and he was thankful that the chance of a police officer seeing him speeding through mystic falls at this time of night would be minimal.

He started the car, revved it a few times to get into the mood and glad that he had something to do other that hover in a parked car anymore, he sped off to the boarding house.

"Oh, god." Stefan whispered as he stared from the sleeping Damon to the sheet white Elena who was nervously chewing on her lip.

"Stefan please says something more than that. I had to tell you." Elena whimpered tears in her eyes.

Stefan looked up at her and opened his arms lovingly, allowing her to fall into his embrace. As he held her tightly, he began to shake his head and she turned to face him, tears trickling; elegantly shimmering down her porcelain cheeks.

"Please, be mad. Yell. Do anything but don't be silent, I can't bear not knowing what you think." She cried.

Stefan let out a deep sigh. Elena had just told him everything about the time in mystic falls with Damon after Stefan's disappearance. Everything about the journey to the dark dimensions and the motel incident that only she and Stefan now knew had taken place. She spoke of the times she and Damon had shared blood including the recent exchange this evening; one that had saved his brother's life and allowed him to heal.

He saw the way she spoke about Damon, the way she described their dance at the party they attended to find the half of the fox key. He saw how when she thought she had praised Damon too much she tried to cover it as well as she could. He saw that the love she had in her eyes for him, it appeared again when talking of the other Salvatore sibling; not as dominant but still clearly visible.

"I am not mad so I will not yell. You don't need my opinion Elena. You did nothing wrong, you can't help loving someone. Look at me and Katherine. I knew she was trouble but I loved her anyway. And I knew that I took the chance when introducing myself to your world that you wouldn't want me in the same way that I have wanted you since the moment I saw you. I only shake my head because it is like Katherine all over again only I can't bear it if you die. If Damon is your choice I will understand." Stefan added the '_If' _as a slight beacon of hope that Elena would still want him around too. And the truth was he didn't have it in him to be mad at Elena.

Elena stood up and was the one shaking her head now.

"Stefan, no. I wanted to be honest with you; explain my feelings but I need you to know that I love you more. So much I could burst. But hiding my feelings for Damon from you would only have been like bait for someone to reveal; trying to weaken us. I want you; I choose you and I will fight against Damon as much as I can."

"I will always wait for you, but you just have to ask if you need me to go."Stefan said as Elena dropped to her knees.

"Stefan Salvatore, I will _always _need you so don't _you ever go away_." Elena kissed him lightly and left his side to head to the bathroom to clear her appearance up.

Stefan watched her walk away; reassured once more that Elena was his...for now.

"Wow, my head hurts like a human drained dry" Damon's moaning and sarcastic voice broke Stefan's thoughts and he turned to look at Damon who was clutching his head and looking back.

"Sorry, little brother. No offense meant." Damon smiled slyly; holding up his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elena

Elena sat on the bed; Stefan next to her. He had been particularly clingy since she'd confessed three days ago to feelings for Damon. She wasn't fussed though; she preferred to be as close to him as possible.

She was on the laptop looking up how long the torrential rain was supposed to last. It had started two days ago, the first drops spattering on the window as Elena had run to the bathroom after telling Stefan everything; it hadn't stopped since then.

"Oh, this storm's supposed to last all week." She groaned.

"Good. It gives us an excuse to stay in here." Stefan smiled wrapping his arms around me. Elena laughed.

"How would you live without Coffee?" She asked, Stefan had become inexplicably and increasingly addicted to Coffee since becoming human.

"I am definitely more addicted to you which would ease my need for a caffeine fix." Stefan smiled back kissed me on the cheek and headed to the wardrobe to change from his vest to a shirt.

The bedroom door opened and Elena jumped into the covers to hide her silk nightgown as Damon flounced in.

Elena gasped and gave a little yelp. Stefan came running from the en-suite bathroom in only a pair of black trousers.

Elena saw his muscles flex at the sight of Damon. "Oh no." She thought, it wouldn't take much for Damon to throw Stefan's temper over the edge.

Damon looked from Elena to Stefan and then right back; his eyes lingering on Elena's shocked face.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked and Elena shook her head.

"No, we were just getting ready to go get some coffee." Elena explained sliding a little further under the covers feeling majorly self—conscious.

"Shame. Well better luck next time." Damon put on an exaggerated disappointed expression.

"Damon, what the hell do you want?" Stefan spat through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on little brother. Don't be mad just because I've seen your girl in less than appropriate wear." Damon said "Which by the way looks extremely flattering on you Cupcake, you should go with that look more often." He smiled.

"Don't ever call me _'Cupcake' again"_ Elena frowned at Damon shaking her head in disbelief.

Damon beamed again "Don't worry 'mia Bella', I've found someone who's more on my level; so have a lovely time with my pathetic little brother. I just came to introduce you."

Elena scowled at him..." I am not your lovely either. Now hurry up with your gloating and then get out."

Stefan perched on the edge of the bed.

To Elena, he looked less annoyed with Damon since he'd heard that Damon had 'found someone who was more on his level to spend his time with'.

Damon shrugged and pushed the door further open to show a tall girl of about eighteen.

Her hair was cropped short and was mainly brown tinged with red, freckles framed her face; she walked in, smiled and then wrapped her arm around Damon's and they clutched hands.

"Elena...this is Becky." Damon smiled and Elena was surprised when he looked at Becky with adoration.

A sour feeling filled Elena's stomach. She refused to register it as jealousy but she took an instant dislike to this girl and it made the old Elena of Fell's Church come out.

"So where did you pick this one up Damon?" Elena said not acknowledging the girl

"Becky and I go way back to 1901. We met at the funeral of Queen Victoria. I took a ten year vacation to England. You can't beat them English chicks." Damon said.

"Sorry...1901? So Becky's a..." Elena looked at Damon and Damon looked right back.

"Becky's a vampire Elena." Stefan smiled at Becky and she returned the gesture. They were obviously already acquainted which meant that Damon had purposely only bought Becky in here to make Elena feel uncomfortable.

"Oh. Well...Good. Hopefully you can sort him out cause everybody else from the last century has been at a loss. Lucky you managed to get here through the storm Becky." Elena half stared half glared at the girl and the sarcasm rolled thick in her voice.

She saw Damon smirk at her response to the girl and then he turned his head to Becky waiting for her reply.

"Well it sounds to me that someone's teeny tiny bit jealous and guess what Beauty Queen, He doesn't need changing. He's perfect the way he is and the fact that you can't see that just proves that you don't deserve someone like him." Becky scowled right back at Elena then looked at Stefan "Good luck with this one Stefan; what were you thinking turning human for her?"

Stefan stood up with a thunderous glare. "I think you should go Damon."

Damon was in fits of laughter "What! But the popcorn's not ready yet!" He chuckled and then looked from Stefan to Elena again "Okay; if you insist."

He turned to Becky.

"Come on beautiful; let's go have some fun around the town; there are so many humans to tease. You won't be able to get enough." Damon kissed Becky prolonging it and then when he let her go he looked at Elena.

"I never expected you to be so rude. I would never have introduced you." He waltzed off hand in hand with Becky.

As he slammed the door Elena yelled "ME BE RUDE!" leaping out of the bed.

* * *

PLEASE review and i'll write more but it's hard to keep writing when i keep getting less and less response from readers :(


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elena

Elena couldn't help still feeling enraged at Damon. She knew he was doing it to get a reaction from her and what could she say? Yes she was attracted to Damon but she loved Stefan so badly that without it she felt that she'd suffocate.

She had had an amazing day with Stefan. They'd quickly run through the rain, to the car; headed to a Starbucks just out of town where nobody would recognise Elena.

Then they'd gone back to the boarding house and spent the rest of the day talking about memories they had. Obviously Stefan had a lot more than Elena and for the first time in their relationship; any question Elena asked Stefan was prepared to answer.

One of the questions she had asked had been "Why are you so much more open with me now?"

Stefan had given her a look of pure adoration and said " you travelled to the edge of the world and beyond...bought me back and admitted to me that you're half in love with my brother; Nobody's ever done that for me. Katherine just played us off against each other and she'd never have tried to help me if I'd been taken." He had smiled..."You have the right to know anything you want about me now."

"I am sorry about Damon." Elena had whispered.

"Elena. Now that you've told me, I am less jealous than I have ever been of my brother." Stefan had lifted a strawberry lace and placed it in her mouth.

Now they were back at the Salvatore mansion, about to cuddle up on the sofa and Elena was eager to be comfortably in Stefan's arms. This was something they had never really done before. Like a normal couple they were microwaving popcorn and about to put on one of Elena's favourite movies "Dirty Dancing."

"I love this movie so bad." Elena said as Stefan came into the room with a full bowl of popcorn, still steaming from its microwaving.

She sat up so Stefan could sit on the sofa and then lay back onto his chest while he balanced the popcorn on her legs.

They pressed play on the movie and just as the opening credits started someone shouted "Boo! Did we miss much?"

Elena rolled her eyes and sat up harshly almost spilling the popcorn.

Damon and Becky were standing behind the couch eyeing the movie.

"Just started" Elena sighed and settled back onto Stefan who stroked her hair soothingly.

"Oh great, we'll hang around then. I and Becky went to the premiere of this and oh my goodness yes Patrick Swayze is that good looking. He gave me a run for my money." Damon chuckled.

Elena watched as Becky beamed at Damon. "Oh no Tiger; he could never match you...you have much better hair and he could never pull off that sexy eye thing you do."

Damon smiled again "really...I have no idea what you're talking about."

Elena blushed. She had a soft spot for "that sexy eye thing" Damon always did.

"Ssh already...it's starting!" Elena said desperate to shut them up.

"Well move over then Elena or do you expect Becky to stand the whole movie?" Damon asked in his most serious voice though Elena could see his mouth twitching as he tried not to laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Elena spat through gritted teeth as she moved the popcorn to the table and sat up straight, still cuddling up to Stefan who was whispering softly in her ear.

"I love you Elena..." he kissed her hair and she tried to focus back on the movie.

Damon's voice interrupted again.

"Ohh. Popcorn!" he grabbed the bowl from in front of Elena's outstretched hand and offered some to Becky she took a handful and playfully started popping one in her mouth then one in his.

Stefan moved Elena off him and offered to go make more popcorn; to Elena's annoyance her pacifier had disappeared into the kitchen and she had to face Damon alone.

He dived onto the sofa and squidged right up to her before allowing Becky to lay over him her legs on his.

Elena was pushed right up to the other arm of the sofa and there was no room for Stefan.

Damon wrapped his arm around Becky and Elena looked everywhere but at them when they started kissing right in front of her.

Stefan returned with a new bowl of popcorn just for Elena and him.

Instead of making a fuss for Damon to move up he sat on the floor in front of Elena and took her hand which she rested on his shoulder. He leaned his head back against her knees and she was reminded of just how handsome he was. Elena knew she was making the right choice there. She loved Stefan. She had a crush on Damon. The two were very different emotions.

Damon and Becky were still making out as it reached the song "Hungry Eyes" and Elena looked at them finally with frustration.

"Okay; I think you can put him down for the last quarter of the film Becky. His lips will still be there afterwards I'm quite sure of th..." she went to continue but Stefan squeezed her hand in an affectionate way and she silenced for him.

Damon pulled away from Becky and she glared at Elena.

Elena allowed her eyes to go back to the movie and for a little while there was actual silence.

Then the last part of the movie came and Damon got worse than ever.

"I love this line...'Nobody puts baby in the corner!'" Damon looked at Becky and she laughed...'Hanging off his every word' Elena thought.

The dance scene came and Elena was surprised when Damon whispered something into Becky's ear and they stood up.

She was relieved for a second...maybe they were finally going!

But her relief was short lived.

Damon and Becky started dancing to the music, spinning and then he lifted her and then they spun again.

Elena was taken back to the moment when _she_ had waltzed with Damon to Tchaikovsky's sleeping beauty.

Stefan saw the look in her eyes and he stood also. He offered her his hand and she smiled. She stood and he pulled her close to him.

They started spinning also but softer and more romantic that Damon and Becky's.

Elena couldn't help feeling a little triumphant as she saw Damon's eyes on her once as she danced with Stefan.

But at the end, when Damon showed off lifting Becky into the famous dirty dancing lift; Stefan dazed Elena by picking her up by the legs and giving her a breathtaking kiss.

"Eww...somebody pass me a bucket" Becky's voice came from across the living room.

"Gees, yeah; you moan about me and Becky having a snuggle and then you go and do that? Get a room!" Damon sighed and rolled his eyes.

Resisting the urge to scream at Damon; Elena refused to let him ruin this moment between her and Stefan and instead she smiled as Stefan held her still in his arms.

"Actually we have a room thanks. I'll see the two of you in the morning." She looked at Stefan and he carried her softly to their room with a mirroring smile of pride on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elena

Everything surrounding her was jet black...it was like being stuck inside a hollow sphere; right at the centre; with nothing around her just suffocating blackness. A pale light...almost like a moonbeam...was shining from an invisible place, illuminating just her where she stood. She placed a foot forward and the light moved to her new position. Panicking she reached out into the darkness...she thought of screaming until her hands found a strong figure.

_Stefan._

She gave a small cry of relieve and watched as two feet appeared in her moonbeam. She followed them up; the jet black jeans...she gulped...tight black t-shirt...'_oh please no' _she thought...the neat line of the muscular neck..._"Why?" _she moaned desperately...those breathtaking black eyes.

_Damon. _

"Hello, Elena. Are you ready to tell Stefan?"Damon said mysteriously. She expected to see a sly smile...a clue as to what Damon was up to; but instead she found an expression of genuine concern.

"Read to tell Stefan what?" She asked knowing she would not like the answer.

And then the surrounding darkness materialized inexplicably into a ballroom. She could see Bonnie; red hair blazing out against her deep blue dress. And next to her; hand in hand with ...was that Matt? Elena wrinkled her forehead confused...since when were Matt and_ Bonnie_ an item?

Meredith was the other side of Bonnie. Elena thanked heaven that she seemed normal; she was laughing with Alaric and who was that in between them...a little boy?

"No Way" Elena said.

"I know...last time we saw little Jeremy he was only just crawling; now just look at him. Can you believe it's been five years since we've seen them?" Damon smiled at the little boy..._Jeremy_.

He shook his head as if he were clearing his mind of a fond memory..."Anyway let's go; can't keep Stefan waiting."

"_Waiting for what?"_ Elena gritted her teeth and gave Damon her darkest glare.

For a split second worry flashed through Damon's eyes...but then he laughed "Very Funny Elena. Here is me, thinking you'd find it difficult today and you're the one cracking the jokes. I'm going to get us some drinks...you look for Stefan. But don't tell him until I get there! Oh and Elena...that dress...It's '_positively Spiffing'_" Damon did an "Okay!" sign with his fingers as he mocked a "Mr. Darcy" tone. Elena wrinkled her nose in disgust as he walked away. She placed her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes desperately; hopelessly lost. She felt like crying...and what exactly was she supposed to tell Stefan? Hell, where was Stefan? She began to stomp forward after Damon, before she'd removed her hands from her eyes. She went straight into something that felt like a stone wall.

"Ow!" she cried as she got pushed back; her eyes flew up to the culprit who she was intent on screaming at when...

"Stefan! Oh thank you...Stefan; help me. I'm so confused. Where are we?" She grabbed onto his arm a little worried at the look of disgust that lay on Stefan's face...a look she thought he'd never use on anybody in his life; let alone her.

He shoved her arm off and spat the words he spoke at her... "What...do you just think you'll rub it in a bit more 'Elena-pain-a'...First you dump me for delicious Damon and then you just decide to have a 'lickle laugh 'bout it?" Stefan slurred.  
"Are you drunk Stefan?" Elena looked at him shocked...She'd never seen Stefan drunk –not on alcohol anyway.

"Whatta' you care...Elena-pain-a..." he laughed "you get it 'Paina' 'cause you're an annoyin' pain in my butt' and it rhymes with 'Elena'. They really should have called you something less pretty you know like...errm...I have it! Ethel...perfwect for 'Elena-pain-a'"

The tears were unstoppable as each malice word tore through her.

"Stefan...I don't understand. What have I done?" she pleaded.

Damon appeared at her side.

"Oh no Brother; went a little 'O.T.T' with the gin...so it smells." Damon smiled as he handed Elena some champagne.

"Damon! Oh yes...what more could I want with my day..." Stefan spoke to Damon sarcastically who beamed rather than attack him.

"'No the party don't start till Damon walks in...Don't stop make it pop...?" Stefan began to sing whilst jumping up and down. He was completely wasted.

Damon was beside himself with laughter...People around them threw sympathetic looks at the mess that was Stefan Salvatore and Elena couldn't help feeling penetrating death glares aimed at her back.

"Do something!" Elena slapped Damon's shoulder and he composed himself.

"Alright alright...but this is going in the album." He steered the singing Stefan out into the gardens still an imprint of amusement of his face.

"What on earth is going on?" Elena cried.

"Tell him Elena, best do it while he's drunk, less chance of him doing something seriously embarrassing like begging you not to." Damon said releasing his grip on Stefan so that the drunken Salvatore fell hopelessly to the floor. Elena threw her hand to her mouth and a tear rolled down her cheek...this was not her Stefan.

Still not having a clue what Damon was talking about she said "You tell him." In the hope that Damon would reveal this new secret they seemed to share.

"Okay. Here goes. Stefan; Buddy...Me and Elena ...We're getting Married. Don't feel too bad; we'll even let you be best Man." Damon patted Stefan on the shoulder not at all sympathetically.

Elena dropped the champagne glass (she hadn't taken a sip) and heard the glass smash to the floor as she gasped in Horror. "No! No we're not!" She screamed...Damon looked up confused; but Stefan hadn't heard Elena's denial. He had broken down in to cries so desperate that he clutched his chest as if in agony.

Elena couldn't bear to stay there any longer. She ran straight into the woods not thinking or caring how many Kitsune may be in there.

She ran and ran for almost an hour through the darkness of the trees; the howls of some animal could be heard distantly...or was it Stefan's cries she could still make out?

Elena felt like screaming.

"Where am I? Where am I? Where am I?" She sobbed.

She saw a light at the edge of the woods and knew something was wrong...they shouldn't be ending; these woods spread for well over seven miles and she had no doubt barely ran one. She approached the light and looked out. It was all to much for her when she found herself back in the gardens. Stefan still in a heap calling her name – screaming for her.

"Elena! No, not my Elena...don't take her Damon. Please not her! Kill ME! Kill me instead. I can't live without her! ELENA!" He cried and cried.

"Help me! Help me! Stefan I'm here! Help me please!" she screamed and as the setting disappeared and the darkness approached...and all light thinned into that single moonbeam on her, Elena welcomed the silence. She almost prayed that it would be death too. It would be an easier option than going back to that painful scene. She felt exhausted and confused; lost, hurt and afraid.

"Stefan." She gave one last whimper of his name before she felt to her knees and as the moonbeam extinguished itself she was plunged into a welcome void of darkness.

"Elena! Wake up! I'm here...ELENA!" Stefan's voice echoed her thoughts as she felt her eyes flutter weakly open. The first thing she thought of was how cold she was. Literally freezing. Then she saw Stefan's terrified face; his arms clinging tightly to her.

"Elena! Can you hear me...are you awake?" Stefan said panic-stricken.

She groaned...shocked at the faint whimper her voice had become. She felt so weak and shaken from the ballroom scene.

"W...what happened Stefan? You were so mad at me...and you screamed for me; and I hurt you." She felt the tears spill from her eyes as she deteriorated into full blown shock.

"You were there and then I woke and you were gone and the door was open and the snow...it's snowing but you came outside and it was like you were possessed Elena. I kept shouting you but I wasn't mad; my love...I was so afraid. You were in some kind of trance and I could help you. It was agony." Stefan kissed her forehead and wrapped something around her...she felt the warmth of him against her.

"And then you just fell right in the middle of all the snow and you started shrieking uncontrollably and I ran to you but you wouldn't stop and then you just kept saying 'help me Stefan...help me, I didn't know what to do." Stefan cried.

"Stefan..." Elena chattered weakly.

"Yes My lovely..." He said waiting for her every breath.

"I'm so cold..." she shivered and she felt him lift her.

The house was so warm as he carried her in. It was like being thrown into an oven straight from a freezer.

It was only as they approached it that Elena realized she had actually left...she'd walked out of Stefan's arms without even realizing it. So it had all been a dream? No it was more than that...she'd had no control over her actions or the dreams content. It was like Stefan said. She'd been possessed. Or hypnotized. Someone had got to her.

Stefan tucked her back up in his bed and pulled the covers right up to her chin. He'd grabbed a water bottle from downstairs and filled it quickly for her to hug, hardly wanting to leave her side. And Elena was alarmed to find how vulnerable she felt when he left her in the room all alone. Her safety net pulled away.

After Stefan had just about calmed her and begun to convince her to go back to sleep (something she couldn't even _dream _of doing right now) Damon walked in.

"Oh; Are we not well Elena?" he gave a sly look and Elena looked at him suspecting...could he have done it? She didn't think he'd be capable of that.

Stefan gave him a glare but left the room to make Elena some soup.

Damon approached the bed and perched on the edge.

"Bad dream?" he smiled and Elena pulled herself away from him praying for Stefan to come back.

When Stefan did; Damon stood and walked back to the door.

"You better not have upset her Damon." Stefan warned.

Damon shrugged and smiled..."Really Stefan would I do such a thing? Besides we had a _great_ time whilst you were playing cook. Everyone knows that '_the party don't start till __**I **__walk in."_

Damon disappeared with a wink and a laugh.

Elena screamed in terror...Her tears fell fresh and Stefan alarmingly ran to the door where_** he **_had just been stood... "DAMON! What did you do?" Stefan snarled with rage.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. 

Damon

As Damon walked out the room he shut his eyes tight wishing to block out Elena's screams. He hated knowing that she would blame him, that she still believed he would...that he _even could_ hurt her. So maybe at first he had influenced her to dream about him, but he had only created the moonbeam, to show her that he would be there for her, to catch her in the dark because she wouldn't believe him if he told her with words. A dream was the only way. But he had meant it to last five minutes alone; for her to see him in the light and whisper his name and then he'd planned to let her go.

Someone had pulled the power out of his hands, and Damon had watched as a mirror of himself taunted Stefan, as someone else created the ballroom scene. He had never wished to hurt her. So who had?

"_I have a very good idea who" _Damon thought to himself, anger flowing through his body at the thought of them threatening Elena.

In that moment Damon swore to hurt Misao and Shinichi. When he found them he would make them feel the pain that Elena felt, make them understand what it felt like to be despised like Damon now would be by Elena.

Damon waltzed down the hall and into his bedroom where Daphne, the girl he had compelled this morning for Breakfast sat by the window, stone-still and waiting for him to speak.

He walked over and sat next to her, taking in how many of Elena's features she had. The same red heart lips, the same button nose. But, as he looked in her eyes, he saw how Daphne lacked that spark, the spark that only Elena's soul could alight in those lapis-blue rings.

He felt the tears well in his eyes as his desire for Elena swelled. The unbearable thought of more hatred from her being thrown at him, every day was only added to by knowing that Stefan's anger and disappointment would cut through him like ice; searing him with pain stronger than any stake that could be plunged in his heart.

"Why Daphne? Tell me why I do these things. Why do I take the blame for everything, even when I didn't do it?" he pleaded as the tears fell, and he was thankful for the privacy of his room. He stared into those eyes and wished that the light would be there; wished that he could at least try to love someone else.

"I don't know Damon. Tell me why." Daphne spoke in a robot voice, as her human thought processes slowly decoded the message.

He didn't have to think of the answer. He had rehearsed it so many times, for if Elena herself ever asked.

"Because I love her. Because, at least if she thinks it's only me who hurt her; she won't be so afraid of the other things; the things that are actually preying on her." He sighed through the pain; wanting nothing more than to turn it off.

Daphne's expression remained blank as his words went through one ear and out of the other.

"But if she thinks it's you she'll just hate you anyway" Daphne responded.

"I would take a thousand days of her hating me, just to know that she feels safe." Damon whispered "I would walk to the end of this earth and beyond to make her feel protected."

"It seems a little emotional, don't you think" Daphne said coldly and Damon felt his anger flare.

"Oh do shut up" he snarled as his fangs extended and he sank them into the warm veins in her neck; relishing the ability to turn off the pain...just for a while.

* * *

Please Please Please Review so i can know whether you like or not. :) Any criticism is welcomed so obviously feel free to say if you think it could be better. And thank you for reading.


End file.
